The present disclosure relates to a cleaning sponge. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a cleaning sponge with embedded fiber clusters for enhanced scouring of the cleaning sponge.
Sponges work well for cleaning. Sponges can hold and deliver moisture to a surface needing cleaning, while the sponge also provides an effective surface for wiping. In addition, sponges are typically able to absorb liquid. However, a sponge alone is generally too compressible to effectively scour a heavily soiled surface. A scouring web, which is typically a low density nonwoven web of fibers, may be secured to a surface of the sponge to aid in cleaning heavily soiled surface. These types of scouring webs are highly effective for scrubbing and cleaning heavily soiled surfaces. However, food, dirt, or other debris can become trapped within the web of fibers. Also, one side of the sponge is used for wiping while the other side of the sponge is used for scouring. This requires changing between surfaces to facilitate the particular cleaning activity.